No Fairy No Tail
by mattmaster68
Summary: A Fairy Tail - NGNL mash-up, lasting 4 chapters. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The town of Magnolia seemed to be buzzing one Thursday afternoon. Merchants, townsfolks, and mages alike all roamed the clustered streets, but one figure stood out: Natsu Dragneel. Holding his head up high, he smirked, for just days ago he prevented Laxus, a fellow guild member, from tearing apart Fairy Tail.

Moments passed as he paused in place; moments to seconds and seconds to minutes. Earlier he was told to meet Lucy Heartfilia near the market streets - yet alas, she was not in sight, but somewhere else.

Walking along the near empty roads to the market, Lucy had suddenly come across a not-so-empty group of people in what she saw as a chess match. A man with a neatly trimmed beard and silk garment on one end, and a small, young girl with long silver hair, and over sized clothing on the other. Her posture was clear and composed, and her eyes transfixed on the board. The man, however, sweated in his seat, struggling to move a pawn. Looking to the side of the table, a medium-sized sack leaned against the young girl's chair.

"Wow, I wonder how much they're betting," Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Three hundred thousand jewels," a slim, young man said next to her. His eyes glared at the board with an overwhelming confidence.

Suddenly, the noble-like man stood up, covering his face in shame and fled.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Brother, I got checkmate," the silver-haired girl said to the slim young man. Rubbing her head, he replied with "Good job,"

"Praise me more," she begged, rubbing against her brother's chest.

"Good job, Shiro."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stood along with the rest of the crowd, which was excited at the effortless defeat of a clearly educated man. For Lucy, it was the three-hundred thousand jewels that caught her attention. With that much money, that could cover her rent for four months with twenty-thousand left over. She praised herself silently as one of the few members of her guild who thought logically. While everyone was more powerful than her, they were often aloof and acted strange and unusual. She made her way over to Shiro, curious as to how much she needed to bet.

"How much to do you have?" the slim man asked Lucy.

"Fourty-thousand jewels," Lucy answered. "But how much do I need to play a game?" Lucy asked. Hopefully this man would answer with anything less than what she had.

"Nothing," Sora answered. Shocked, Lucy gave a look of confusion to the man and his young sister.

"We will bet three-hundred thousand jewels, and if you lose, you become one of our companions," the man concluded.

Lucy gave it some deep thought. There's no way she'd lose to a little girl, and with that much money at stake, it'd almost be worth it to even lose and explore and travel. She'd miss the Fairy Tail guild, but that's nothing when compared to the benefits of winning.

"Deal," she claimed.

"Brother, why are you being mean?" Shiro asked, confused. "I'll tell you later, Shiro."

Within minutes, the game quickly began - mage versus human. Shiro beckoned Lucy to make the first move to give her some sort of advantage. Lucy moved the pawn in front of the knight, eager to move the horse out. Shiro caught on, and within the first few moves, took out both the pawn and knight..

The game quickly intensified when Shiro put Lucy in check seven turns in. At this point, however, Lucy was down to a few pawns, her queen, king, bishop, and one knight. Shiro had double the pieces, and Lucy could see she was at a loss. An opening had occurred a move later, leaving Shiro's queen vulnerable, but a bishop could easily take the piece out, and Lucy took that risk, losing the queen anyways. Lucy was losing, and she knew it. Shiro moved a knight, calling out "Check," but Lucy had other plans. Using her remaining knight, she took the piece that had threatened her. Smiling, Lucy felt a sense of accomplishment. "Three-hundred thousand jewels richer," she thought.

"Checkmate," Shiro said, this time erasing all sense of accomplishment from the game. Lucy couldn't believe she'd lost.

The red-eyed man moved his hand over to Lucy. "I'm Sora, and that girl who beat you is Shiro."

"I'm Lucy," she replied, shaking Sora's hand. "You didn't need to point out she won," Lucy muttered.

"Brother, when are we going back to Steph and Jibril?" Shiro asked.

"Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

The day continued on like any other, except it wasn't. Natsu was stood up by Lucy - something that almost never happens. Natsu looked for his friend the entire day, and after an hour of foolishly calling her name, he found her. At first, everything seemed normal, but Natsu noticed she was upset about something.

"Lucy, you're crying," Natsu said, mere inches from her.

"I will be leaving for a while," she said, holding nothing back. For all the goodness in him he wanted to know why his friend was leaving.

"I did it," Sora said with a half-smile. Supposedly this was Natsu Dragneel, esteemed Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild. Sora thought aback to when he met Gray Fullbuster, equally esteemed ice mage.

He was told about Natsu and the clan and wanted Sora to join them, but Sora rejected him.

"You're pissing me off," Natsu said, attempting to hold back his anger. He didn't like seeing his friends cry, and knowing he could do something about it, he planned to.

"Then how about this: let's play a game. How about a race?" Sora offered, yet Natsu still seemed angry. Pulling his fist back, he then proceeded to punch Sora, but the second he swung, his entire body went numb, and became paralyzed. Somewhere in the distance of another world, a child floats in the sky. Sora chuckled, "How about that race, then." Sora pushed the idea harder.

"Fine."

"If I win, Lucy goes on an adventure with us. If you win, Lucy stays here."

At this point, Natsu was beyond angry and wanted to help his friend.

"Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes."

"At the beginning, we both say 'ascente'. Then we'll make it back to this chess board. Is that alright?"

Natsu nodded in agreement, and Sora devilishly smirked. Facing away from the chess board, Sora and Natsu lined up, and in unison shouted "Ascente!" At that moment, Natsu took off ahead of Sora, but Sora put up no fight. He quickly turned around, taking a seat at the chess board across from Lucy. Natsu ran back immediately, acknowledging the crafty logic used by his opponent.

"Wait, what? That's cheating!" Natsu claimed.

"No, it's not," Shiro interrupted.

"Big brother said 'first one back to the chess board', so you lost by running forward."

Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows of a nearby alley. Natsu, Lucym and the small crowd still remaining was spooked until they realized it was Gray Fullbuster wearing a dog suit. "What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"He fell victim to my brother," Shiro stated nonchalantly.

"He lost a dice roll," Sora said, ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sadly, that's true," Gray said in agreement. He walked over to Sora and began crawling on the ground, saying "Bark," in the most unsatisfying yet hilarious way. Natsu attempted to hold back his laugh but alas could not. The people down the roads of Magnolia could hear Natsu's mocking laughter from at least a mile - considering he's trying to be loud.

Sora and Shiro passed a look towards each other and little did anyone notice that the once high-noon sun has gotten low enough to pass for late evening. Natsu calmed down and the group of people came to silence. The strangers of the group began leaving, and Natsu and Gray were getting tired themselves. Natsu, yawning, could not stop Lucy from leaving and he well enough knew that.

"Okay, we're leaving. Shiro, Lucy," Sora commanded. "We're leaving," And then began walking away. Lucy gave one final hug to Natsu and Gray and began to utter something that began to make Natsu cringe but was harshly interrupted by Sora. "Lucy, hurry up."

Lucy caught up to Sora and Shiro, looking over her shoulder to Natsu and giving him a smile.

"I'll be back," Lucy mumbled to herself. Sora heard this but remained yet unphased.

As the trio made their way to the outskirts of town, Sora clapped his hands twice and shouted "We're ready to leave, Old Deux!" and with that, the trio suddenly found themselves millions of light years away from Magnolia, and instead had entered the fantastic realm of Disboard. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, above her was a massive collection of clouds with energy surging through like an electrical storm.

"I see you've brought a friend, oh King of Imanity. Will she be of use to us?" the voice boomed from above.

Lucy couldn't believe what was going on. "King", "Imanity", "Old God?" What has she gotten herself into?

"More than you could believe." Sora answered, and with that, they were greeted by Steph, Jibril, and Izuna.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for the kind words! I've been giving it some deep thought. Before that, I wrote the LoZxFT crossover as more of a long term story, and I ended up getting rushed. I guess I'm not a strong enough writer for National November Writing Month. I deleted it as I am unhappy with the result, not because others are, but because I was too weak of a writer that I couldn't keep on going. That aside, make sure to keep a lookout. You never know when I might continue on the story! ;) (NFNT)


End file.
